Naruto DxD : Missions
by wsa krisna
Summary: Dia adalah makhluk pertama yang diciptakan. Kini ia turut serta dalam " pendisiplinan" para junior-nya dengan merubah dirinya menjadi sebuah [Sacred Gear]. Dan memilih seorang yang pernah menjadi penyelamat dari dimensi lain sebagai hostnya. Strong!naru-issei. non-devil-issei.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto DxD : Missions

Pair : naruto x ?

Issei x ?

Genre : adventure, friendship, supernatural, dll.

Warning : typo tersebar, kata-kata gak jelas, strong-naru, strong-issei.

Ini rewrite dari fict pertama saya, karena banyak kesalahan dan sangat mainstream.

Chapter 1

Berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah kuoh. Jaket putih dengan warna hitam dibeberapa bagian melekat di tubuhnya, menutupi seragam sekolah yang ia dikenakan. Kepala tertutupi hoodie jaket menutupi rambut kuning cerah miliknya.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki fisik kuat karena selalu melatih tubuhnya dan memiliki sebuah berkah dari tuhan. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kemarin mendapat pesan dari sahabat masa smp-nya. Hyoudo Issei namanya. " aku tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan aku!" kira-kira itulah isi pesannya lewat sms. Sampai harus meninggalkan sekolah lama dan bersekolah di akademi kuoh.

Kalian ingin tahu kenapa ia harus repot-repot pindah sekolah? Itu karena di dunia ini ada mahluk lain selain manusia. Mereka adalah iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat, siluman, bahkan dewa mitologi. Naruto sendiri pernah bertemu dengan iblis(liar) yang tengah memangsa teman se panti asuhannya dan saat itulah berkah dari tuhan muncul atau bisa disebut [sacred gear].

Bentuknya seperti sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran dengan kepala singa didalamnya. Issei sahabatnya juga memilikinya, sebuah sarung tanagn naga yang disebut [boosted gear] satu dari tiga belas longinus.

Heh, pernah sekali ia mempraktekan cara masuk kealam bawah sadar dengan bantuan hipnotis yang dilakukan Issei, dan yah, dia berhasil masuk kealam bawah sadarnya dengan sambuatn seekor singa raksasa sengan sepasang sayap emas dipunggungnya.

Singa itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Leon salah satu mahluk surgawi, dan kepercayaan tuhan selain malaikat michael-chan.. michael-chan? " itu karena aku lebih senior darinya. Haha " itulah jawaban Leon.

"oi, akhirnya kau tiba juga keparat naruto?" sebuah suara berasal dari seorang remaja dengan seragam kuoh putra berdiri didepannya.

"yo, issei! Bisa antar aku ke ruang administrasi?" sapa Naruto sambil memintanya untuk membantu.

"tak masalah, kita bicarakan masalahku diperjalan nanti" Issei sedikit tidak enak dengan tatapan para siswa siswi kuoh yang menatapnya dan Naruto –sang sahabat-.

"yeah, terserah kau sajalah." Tanpa beban Naruto membalas ajakan Issei, tak lupa juga ia melepas salah satu headset ditelinganya, memudahkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan suara issei.

"sona, apa kau merasakan aura siswa baru itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang kepada gadis lain disampingnya.

"ya Rias. Aura sacred gearnya sangat kuat seperti milik Hyoudo Issei. Kau mau pilih yang mana?" dengan wajah datar Sona menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"hmm, Hyoudo Issei yang kupilih. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemput mereka. Kau dan budakmu bisa datang ke ruang klubku"

"tentu, ruang osis sedikit berantakan!"

Dan mereka mulai berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah disambut teriakan gaje dari seluruh siswa dan siswi.

Tbc

Ini rewrite dari 'naruto dxd : new world new mission' dengan alur, judul sedikit beda. Wew, maaf lama menghilang tapi dengan munculnya fict ini menyetakan saya gak hilang haha... masuk ffn sangat susah bro. Dan fict ini masih pendek karena gak ada persiapan, ya mumpung bisa masuk ffn tanpa ada 'inernet positifnya'.

Reviewnya minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto DxD : Missions**

Genre : Adventure, frienship.

Warning : ooc, typo, bahasa kurang jelas, dan kesalahan lain yang susah sekali dihilangkan.

Chapter 2

Atap sekolah

" hei, bisa kau jelaskan apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari, Issei? "

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah melirik kesamping kanan nya dimana sang sahabat yang bernama lengkap Hyoudo Issei yang duduk berdampingan dengannya di temani kopi kaleng dingin.

" Naruto, saat aku bilang padamu 'aku bisa mengatasi semua' itu bohong, aku… tak bisa mengatasi nya "

Sedikit gemetar Issei tubuhnya gemetar kuat bukan karena kedinginan ataupun takut, tapi karena suatu rasa dalam dirinya akan ingatan masa lalu hal yang membuatnya harus kehilangan keutuhan keluarga karena makhluk 'itu'.

Pluk..

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Issei dan dia adalah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya

" gak papa lah.. kita'kan teman bukan tapi sahabat, ya'kan? Dan aku ada disini untuk membantumu "

" Naruto terima kasih "

**[jangan lupakan aku patner ]**

Sebuah suara yang muncul didalam kepalanya yang Cuma bisa didengarnya, suara sang Heavenly dragon

' Draig.. terima kasih patner'

" sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran terakhir mau dimulai " ajak Naruto setelah menghabiskan minuman kalengnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah didekat sana dan diikuti oleh Issei.

" ya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" jadi bisakah Namikaze-san dan Hyoudo-san datang ke ruang club kami? " seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus dengan wajah tampan dengan sedikit memohon kepada Naruto dan Issei untuk mengajak mereka ke club nya.

'eh, langsung secara frontal. Uhh, tak ada pilihan lain'

'aku percaya padamu Naruto'

"baiklah, pimpin jalannya"

Seru Naruto dan dibalas senyuman senag oleh pemuda pirang didepannya,

" kalau begitu, lewat sini " ajaknya langsung memimpin jalan.

**XXXXxxxxwsa krisnaxxxXXXX**

" kami mengajak kalian berdua untuk bergabung di club peneliti ilmu gaib, Namikaze-kun dan Issei-kun " ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pandang yang duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Issei.

" eetto, bagaimana ya? aku harus kerja paruh supaya bisa membiayai hidup jadi aku menolaknya Gremory-senpai " tolak halus Naruto diikuti senyumannya yang lembut, walau dalam hati Naruto 'najis, siapa yang mau juga. Jilat anus gajah sono'.

" souka, sayang banget. Bagaimana denganmu Issei-kun? " kali ini Rias melihat Issei tak lupa mimik wajah yang bisa dibilang imut.

" gomen senpai, aku juga harus kerja paruh sama seperti Naruto. Ibuku juga sedang dirawat dirumah sakit sedangkan tou-san sudah 'meninggal' " tolak Issei tak lupa wajahnya mulai menggelap tertutupi oleh poni surai cokelatnya pada kata 'meninggal'.

" uhm, sayang sekali. Tapi kalau kalian berubah pikiran club ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian " si gadis yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory sedikit tak rela membiarkan kedua pemuda ini tak masuk clubnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak mungkin memaksa karena itu 'dilarang'.

'jangan ngarep deh' pikir Issei dan Naruto yang langsung pamit dari sana dengan alasan ada urusan.

" bagaimana buchou? " sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail muncul dari euangan lain karena mengurus sesuatu.

" sayang sekali. Mereka menolak padahal aku menginginkan mereka. Akeno suruh koneko mengawasi mereka berdua aku yakin mereka mempunyai sacred gear dan menyadari kekuatannya " perintah cepat Rias

" ha'i buchou, aku mohon pamit pulang "

" ya " hanya balasan singkat dari Rias.

'Hyoudo Issei dan…. Namikaze Naruto kalian menarik sekali' begitulah isi pikiran sang gadis bersurai merah itu.

Dengan Naruto dan issei

Keduanya sedang berjalan pulang tadinya mereka mau ke kafe tempat mereka bekerja tapi mereka mendapat sms bahwa kafe akan ditutup dulu.

" oi Naruto apa kau rasa mereka akan berhenti mengajak kita? " suara Issei memecah keheningan diantara dia dan Naruto,

" entahlah, lagipula pada dasarnya 'mereka' itu makhluk egois jadi kupikir mereka tak akan berhenti semudah itu " balas Naruto dengan menyampai sebuah fakta tentang 'mereka'.

" hehehe… lihat dua bocah makhluk rendahan. Kuharap daging kalian enak dimakan " sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangn Issei dan Naruto kearah sebuah rimbunan pohon bambu. Jalan yang mereka lewati memang jauh dari keramaian dan berada didekat hutan.

Perlahan muncullah sosok mahluk bertubuh besar sebesar gajah dengan wajah mirip babi dan membawa kapak perang dikedua tangannya jelas dia bukanlah makhluk sirkus ataupun orang jahil yang memakai kostum untuk mengerjai orang. Makhluk itu asli dan disebut iblis liar.

" matilah bocah " mengagumkan, meski tubuhnya besar tapi dia memliki kecepatan luar biasa yang bisa diikuti mata. Ia sudah muncul dibelakang Issei dan Naruto bersiap menebaskan kapaknya kearah punggung mereka.

BRAKK

Suara tanah yang hancur karena terkena kapak iblis itu tanpa berhasil menebas punggung dua pemuda itu karena keduanya meloncat kearah depan.

" aku lagi gak mood tapi kalau dibiarkan akan mengganggu orang lain, ya'kan Iss-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena sang sahabat sudah melesat kearah iblis liar dengan tangan kiri terselimuti sarung tangan warna merah sesiku dengan berlian hijau dipunggung telapak tangannya. _Boost _sebuah suara muncul dari berlian hijaunya menandakan bila kekuatannya sudah digandakan.

" heyyahhh" teriak Issei sambil memberikan pukulan tangan kiri yang diselimuti aura warna merah gelap yang dengan cepat mengenai dada si iblis liar dan membuatnyya terpental ke belakang.

BUGGHH

"sialan, kau hebat juga, kita main-main sebent-" si iblis liar tak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katana akrena ia harus menghindari sebuah tendangan dengan berguling kesamping kanannya.

" aku lagi gak mood. Naruto "

" oke "

Sebuah cahaya muncul dileher Naruto dan berubah menjadi sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah lingkaran dengan kepala singan ditengahnya.

" ayo leon " entah bicara pada siapa Naruto meloncat ke depan makhluk itu dengan sebuah tombak dari cahaya ditangan kanannya. Lagi-lagi si iblis liar harus menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang karena tak ingin tertusuk tombak cahaya Naruto.

Stab

" masih belum " Naruto mengangkan tangan kirinya keatas dan secara perlahan kumpulan cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk tiga tombak cahaya dan ia melemparkannya kaearah si iblis liar.

Swushh … swushh .. swushh

Trank .. trank … trank

Si iblis liar tak kehilangan akal ia menggunakan kedua kapak dikedua tangannya untuk menangkis tombak cahaya yang menyerangnya.

" hebat. Tapi kau lengah " sebuah suara mengalihkan si iblis liar kesamping kirinya dan melihat Issei dengan tangan kanan diselimuti aura merah gelap

**[Boost]**suara mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan Issei membuat aura di tangan kanannya berlipat ganda dan siap dihantamkannya.

BUAGHH ...

Dengan keras Issei melepaskan tinju nya kewajah iblis liar dan membuatnya terpental keatas samping kanannya tak lupa dua kapaknya terlepas dari kedua tangannya.

WUSHHH

Naruto sudah siap dengan dua pedang cahaya dikedua tangannya siap ditebaskan kearahnya.

" sampai jumpa "

SPLASSHH …. SPLASHH

Naruto mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya kearah tubuh si iblis liar dan disambung dengan pedang ditangan kirinya membuat tanda X ditubuh si iblis liar.

" guoohhh " Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut si iblis liar.

**[Boost]**

" terima ini Dragon shot " Issei menembakkan bola merah gelap dengan daya hancur kuat kearah si iblis liar.

_**Dhuarrr **_

Dragon shot issei menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga dalam jarak 20 meter dari pusatnya.

Tak ada yang tersisa hanya sebuah kawah kecil sedalam 2-4cm dan lebar sekitar 1m, tubuh iblis liar itu musnah karena tak sanggup menahan day hancur dari serangan issei tadi.

" selesai sudah "

" sebaiknya kita pulang "

" ya "

Issei dan Naruto beranjak pergi dari temapat itu menghiraukan seorang gadis bertubuh loli bersurai putih tak jauh dari sana.

'buchou harus tau ini' batinnya.

done.

maaf menunggu lama, maaf juga pendek, hehesaya coba gak langsung jadiin Issei sama Naruto budak iblis atau mungkin enggak. ehehe

gimana actionnya? seru? kurang? ah, sudah lama saya gak bikin cerita mau gimana lagi. oh saya juga pengen tanya buat fict saya yang satunya saya bingung buat lanjut atau saran?

segitu dulu akhir kata Review nya reader sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO DxD : MISSIONS**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto dan Highscholl dxd punya ichie ishibumi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship.**

**Warning : mungkin sedikit kurang jelas, mungkin bahasanya rada ngawur gimana gitu, typo, OOC, feel kurang, and lain-lain.**

Chapter 3.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat berbatu dan langit berwarna hijau bercampur dengan warna kuning. Tempat yang kita ketahui sebagai sebuah ruang dimensi buatan. Kini terlihat di tengah-tengahnya sedang terjadi pertarungan antar pemuda dengan armor emas dan pemuda dengan armor merah.

Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan Naruto dan Issei, keduanya kini dalam mode balance breaker masing-masing. Naruto yang tubuhnya kini berbalut armor berwarna dan tiga buah berlian berwarna putih jernih di bagian dadanya, bagian helm seperti wajah singa dan rambut emas disekelilingnya.

Issei yang kini juga berbalut armor merah dengan berlian berwarna hijau di beberapa bagian (pasti pada tau'kan?).

Adu tinju terus terjadi diantara keduanya,

_Wussshhh …. Tap tap_

Keduanya meloncat dan mengambil jarak aman. Tak berselang lama Naruto membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya dan memunculkan sepasang sayap emas seperti para malaikat dan melesat kearah Issei sambil mengacungkan tombaknya.

_Wussshhhh …. Hup_

**BRAKK**

Issei langsung meloncat keatas menghindari serangan Naruto dan memunculkan sayang naganya. Serangan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah pijakan Issei dan membuat tan ah mencar kemana-kemana.

Saat ini Naruto dan Issei tengah melakukan kebiasaan mingguan mereka, yaitu : berlatih.

**heavenly****magic****dragon****: ****dragon****fire****bullets**

ucap Issei dengan kedua telapak tangan diarahkan ke Naruto dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang Naga di tengahnya.

_**Bwoshh … bwoshh … bwoshh …**_

Peluru api keluar dari sana dan melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah datangnya peluru api Issei.

**blades****of light**

dari ketiadaan keluar belasan pisau cahaya dan dengan kontak batin (Naruto) nelasan pisau itu langsung melesat kearah peluru api milik Issei.

_**Dhuarrr … dhuarrr … dhuarrr**_

Ledakan dari dua serangan saat bertemu dan menimbulkan asap

Dari balik asap itu melesatlah Issei dengan kaki kanan siap menghantam Naruto

**dragon****fighting styles****: ****toe****lacing****heavenly**

_**DHUARRR….**_

Issei harus berkecil hati lagi saat serangannya tidak mengenai sasaran dan hanya menghancurkan tanah dimensi tersebut.

" yo " sapa Naruto yang muncul di belakang Issei

**fighting techniques****heaven****: ****twelve****lacing****light****of heaven**

_**buagh .. buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh … buagh …**_

naruto melayangkan pukulan nya yang telah diberi sedikit energi cahaya yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan jika iblis atau makhluk dengan kelemahan cahaya.

_**BUMMMM….**_

Suara tubuh Issei saat menghantam tanah setelah dua belas pukulan Naruto yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan.

**Krak… krak … krakkk….**

Suara retakan yang makin lama makin terdengar nyaring berasal dari armor naga issei. Beberapa bagian dari armor nya hancur dan cahaya merah keluar dan mulai memperbaiki bagian yang rusak.

" kau mau membunuhku Naruto? "

Teriak Issei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

" kau juga mau membunuhku juga'kan? Dengan teknik tadi ". balasa Naruto cuek

" huh " Cuma buangan nafas yang Issei keluarkan. Dia mulai merafal sihir naga nya

**magic****dragon****: ****dragon****armor****fire**

seketika dari tubuh berbalut armor Issei keluar api merah dengan panas luar biasa menyelimutinya seolah itu adalah bagian darinya. Dengan secepat kilat Issei kembali melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto Cuma menghindar ke sana kemari karena ia tahu menahan serangan Issei tak akan berarti apap-apa. Karena jika Issei sudah menggunkan teknik berarti ia mulai serius.

'_sompret. Make jurus beginian segala lagi' _gerutu Naruto dalam hati

Tak ingin jadi mainan Issei terus-terusan, Naruto mengepakkan sayap emasnya dan melesat ke udara. Berpikir jika itu adalah hal yang terbaik sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan Issei yang ternyata ikut-ikutan melesat keatas.

**[ JETTT ]**

Suara dari booster di punggung Issei terdengar oleh Naruto tanda bahawa issei telah menggunakannya untuk ikut melsat ke udara atau mungkin kearahnya.

Dengan kepakkan sayapnya yang menimbulkan angin riuh Naruto kembali melesat menari-nari di udara dengan pikiran masih mencari cara menghentikan jurus sihir yang digunakannya.

'_oh,sial. Aku lupa kenapa tak pakai air suci saja. Hohohoho terimalah pembalasanku Issei'_ batin Naruto nista.

Dengan kembali melesatkan tubuhnya menghindari pukulan berlapis api milik Issei. Naruto kembali menari-nari di udara dengan mempersiapkan serangan sihirnya.

Melesat ke atas setinggi mungkin, Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir super besar dengan lebar 5 m berwarna emas.

Issei menghentikan lajunya, dan memilih diam di udara sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto .sungguh keputusan yang salah Issei.

" rasakan ini Issei " teriak Naruto.

**magic****heaven****: ****holy****water****waves**

_**BRUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**_

air suci keluar dari lingkaran sihir Naruto. Issei yang kebetulan berada dibawahpun ikut terkena dan membuat api di armornya sedikit demi sedikit mulai padam.

Naruto yang melihat Issei tidak bergerak dan tetap diam disana langsung menyeringai senang.

' _rasakan seranganku ini Issei- chan … hahaha '_

Lingkaran sihir muncul tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas dan Naruto mulai perafalan sihir elemen petir miliknya, perlu di ketahui Naruto mampu menggukan 5 sihir elemen entah karena apa jenius mungkin? Atau karena kemesumannya.

_**Bzzztt …. Bzzztt …. Bzzztt ….**_

Dari lingkaran sihir Naruto keluar 3 tombak petir dan dengan perintah batin pula ketiga tombak petir itu melesat kearah Issei yang masih setia diguyur oleh air suci Naruto.

**[partner sarankan kau cepat aku pergi dari situ] **

'_memang kenapa Draig? Ini segar sekali, setelah seharian bertarung dengan Naruto diguyur air suci sangat enak'_

Issei mengacuhkan perkataan sang partner lewat kontak batinnya.

**[haahh, terserah kau saja]**

Draig hanya menghela nafas dan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan terjadi karena-

"aww .. aww si-al, auh ini awh … petir -? Gwaaaaa "

Sudah terlambat untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

**XXxxxWsa KrisnaxxxXX**

Setelah adegan gaje tadi kini duo sahabat itu asyik merebahkan tubuh mereka di rerumputan dimensi buatan yang kebetulan Naruto sudah merubahnya dari yang tanah berbatu menjadi tempat dengan pemandangan indah dengan danau besar dan padang rumput di tepinya. ~romantis deh~ ups, hilaf saya mereka'kan cowok. Abaikan

" oi Naruto "

" he? "

" kau mau membunuh tadi, hah? Dan kau juga draig kenapa kau tak memberitahuku hah? "

Issei mulai mengomel soal serangan dadakan tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu(?) dan kepada Draig naga yang mendiami sacred gear Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan seragam Academy Kuoh yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaus merah tuanya sedang berjalan santai kea rah Academy kuoh setelah kemarin sabtu dan minggu telah menikmati liburnya. Academy kuoh memang hanya mewajibkan sekolah selama 5 hari dan sisanya dijadikan hari libur.

Masih asyik berjalan Issei merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya saat ia menoleh dapat ia lihat cengiran yang biasa dilakukan sahabat yang mengetahui rahasianya siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

" yo! "

" yo ! "

Adu tinju yang sudah biasa dilakukan keduanya dari sejak mengetahui rahasia masing-masing tetap dilakukan keduanya.

" bagaimana dengan hari ini? "

" maksudmu? "  
>"biasalah, mencari alasan supaya tak dipaksa jadi anggota Osis dan Klub peneliti imu santet kalo gak salah? "<p>

" gaib, peneliti ilmu gaib kuning, bukan santet. Kebanyakn nonton sinetron indo deh lo mah "

Naruto hanya nyengir gaje membalas perkataan Issei.

**=skip ruang Osis saat jam istirahat=**

" jadi bagaimana? "

Tanya gadis berambut hitam sebahu memakai kacamata minus duduk di kursi kebesarannya(?) Sona Sitri.

" ano, kaichou aku'kan murid baru mana bias langsung bisa masuk Osis tanpa test pula. Kau bisa di cap pilih kasih lho " jawab sekaligus sindir Naruto kearah Sona. Sedang yang dilirik hanya memberi wajah datar seperti biasa.

'_what the fuck? Datar tembok'_

" tak apa, aku bisa mengetest-mu sekarang. Disini. " ucap Sona dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang' dan 'disini'.

" tapi aku tetap merasa tak enak kaichou, belum lagi aku harus kerja paruh-waktu "

" Namikaze-san, kau seorang pelajar, bekerja bisa kau lakukan setelah selesai lulus sekolah ".

" tapi aku makan apa nantinya kaichou ".

" kau'kan dapat uang dari orang-tuamu'kan? Apa itu be-"

" KAICHOU " teriak Issei ikut dalam pembicaraan keduanya

" jangan memaksa Naruto dan tarik kata-katamu tadi " Issei menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Sona dengan wajah memerah menahan marah ia tak suka orang yang asal bicara soal dirinya dan Naruto tanpa tahu apa-apa.

" oi, jangan berteriak kearah kaichou. Trio mesum "

" memangnya kenapa, dia seenak nya bicara tanpa tahu-"

" Issei cukup. Biar aku yang bicara "

Ucap tenang Naruto, daritadi dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit berair. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hidup seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

" maaf kaichou, saya tetap tak bisa ikut menjadi anggota Osis. Dan tentang uang dari orangtua maaf saya yatim-piatu dari kecil. Permisi " Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang Osis diikuti Issei dibelakangnya.

Sona hanya bisa terdiam akan apa yang terjadi, otaknya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

'_apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kami-sa- ittai'_

.

.

.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxWsa_KrisnaxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dan Issei telah sampai di sebuah kafe tempat mereka bekerja part-time. Berjalan masuk lewat pintu belakang dan membukanya, beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka sebentar dan mulai kembali bekerja.

Narutp berjalan ke ruang ganti tempat para pegawai kafe tersebut mengganti baju dan menaruh barang mereka.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian kafe tersebut, kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu, bawahan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam.

Begitu pula Issei memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka berjalan beriringan kearah dua orang yang sedang duduk di tempat istirahat.

" senpai, apa kami telat? " tanya Naruto kearah pria berambut biru muda dengan perawakan 20 tahunan.

" ie, kalian masih ada waktu tiga menit lagi. Yasudah sisanya kuserahkan padamu, ne Naruto-kun Issei-kun? " jawab si pria yang ,elihat kearah jam dinding sebelum menjawab.

Dua orang itu beranjak dari duduk-nya dan menyerahkan sisa tugas mereka pada Naruto dan Issei.

" baiklah, ayo Naruto kita lakukan tugas kita. "

" ya, ! "

Issei dan Naruto mulai melakukan tugas keduanya melayani para pengunjung kafe, mulai dari menulis pesanan, mengantarkan makanan, dan membersihkan meja pengunjung dan Semua itu mereka lalukan dengan senang hati.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Pukul setengah sembilan kafe sudah tutup, duo sahabat itu sudah selesai membersihkan kafe dan kini bersiap pulang tentu saja setelah mengganti pakaian mereka tentunya.

" owah, pegel sekali. Oi Naruto kau diam saja dari tadi? "

" i-ia, aku ucma sedikit memikirkan hari esok saja. Ya begitu saja. "

Sayangnya Issei malah menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto membuat yang ditatap jadi gugup.

" kau masih kepikiran perkataan setan tadi? "tanyanya kepada sang sahabat.

" a-ah, begitulah. Maaf "

" kau tak perlu minta maaf kawan, sampai kapanpun kita takkan menjadi pelayan ataupun salah satu dari mereka. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei, itu cukup membuatnya senang walau sudah tak memiliki orangtua tapi memiliki sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu apalagi keluarga Hyoudo sangat baik padanya. Membuatnya serasa punya keluarga.

" ma, lebih baik kita pulang Issei "

" ya "

Keduanya beranjak pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dari balik pohon sebuaa bayangan wanita terlihat dari sana. _'Namikaze-kun gomen.'_

.

.

Chapter 3 Done.

Maaf menunggu lama, dari senin kemarin saya UAS disekolah dan sekarang baru selesai belum lagi minggu depan akan ada praktek produktif huhu, beginilah hidup. Hahaha

Buat sekarang utamakan friendship dulu urusan pair belakang aja, mereka punya dendam tersendiri dan akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter depan. walaupun Naruto memiliki mahluk surgawi tetap kegelapan masih ada didalam dirinya, buat Issei ya dari LN-nya pastilah dia juga susah keluar dari kegelapan.

Terima kasih kritikan dari kalian, saya mencoba lebih baik rasanya kalo baca review panjang-panjang walau dikit yang review-nya. Fict ini akan terus update enggak tergantung review tapi ya kalo udah jadi pasti di update.

Akhir kata jangan lupa

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
